Watering Hole Olympics
|(main)}} /1970|1970}} /1971|1971}} /1972|1972}} /1974|1974}} /1975|1975}} }} ---- The Watering Hole Olympics is a sport event that hippos, lions, zebras and giraffes compete in. History Founding The Watering Hole Olympics was founded by the Alpha Lion & the four heads of the Lion, Zebra, Hippo & Giraffe Colony's of the Watering Hole. 1970 In 1970, Zuba hosted the first season of the Olympics, (See 1970 tab for info on statistics & events), Olympics continued after a final game of soccer & Team Five of the Watering Hole won. 1971-1972 In 1971, The Olympics were again hosted by Zuba, But, they were cancelled due to the unfortunate events that began since Alakay "Alex" Lion disappeared & reappeared (See 1971 tab for info on statistics & events) Zuba resigned from his post so Makunga could take over, Alakay "Alex" earned the post by refilling the Watering Hole & banned Makunga, Makunga assaulted Alex so Aslan could be Makunga's temporary puppet In 1972, Aslan managed to afford paying the lemurs & hosted the 1972 Olympics, Marty, The newcomer of the Zebra Colony, who arrived at the same time as Alex, signed himself up & became Captain of Team Five, which included Alex, Gloria & Melman, They won again (See 1972 tab for info on statistics & events). Cancel in 1973 The 1973 season was cancelled entirely because of the loss of $1,000,000,000* & the war that was being fought in Madagascar & Africa. 1974 In 1974, Aslan managed to pay enough mangoes to host the Olympics, Aslan lost $1,000,000 mangoes after Team Four won (See 1974 tab for info on statistics & events) Final Season/1975 In 1975, Aslan went bankrupt when he paid for the Olympics, the competing teams lost almost all their mangoes, Unfortunately, Team Two, The richest team didn't win even though they won the statistics, They couldn't earn anything for the victory, So the Founders shut down the Olympics until the mangoes would grow again. Sport Events Race (1) *'Years: '''1970, 1971, 1972, 1974 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member: Zebra & Rhino *'''Goal: Each player must succeed in racing 2 laps & getting 1st, 2nd or 3rd. Juicy! Juicy! (2) *'Years: '''1972, 1974 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member: Hippo Only *'''Goal: Each player must collect 7, 8, 10 or 12 pineapples before one reaches the goal number. Jungle Chess (3) *'Years:' 1972, 1974 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member:' Entire Team *'Goal: '''One member of one of the two teams must attempt to move across the field to get the other team's home base, the rules are just like chess, however, the players must cooperate & not move if the Captain doesn't call them, If they break the rules, The team is disqualified. Test Flight (4) *'Years:' 1972 & 1974 *'Qualified Team Member:' Monkey Only *'Goal:' To land on every approved target without crashing, A red landing disqualifies the team, a yellow landing is 5 & a green landing is 10 points. Monkey Match (5) *'Years:' 1972, 1974 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member:' Monkey Only *'Goal:' Match as many parts of the puzzle before the opponent(s) get the high score. Mini-Golf (6) *'Years:' 1970, 1971, 1972, 1974 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member:' Any Member *'Goal:' Get the least amount of strokes, A Hole-In-One is a 50 points, A Double Eagle is 25 points, An Eagle is 10 points, A Birdie is 5 points, A Par is 0 points & Bogey's are -5, -10 or -15 depending on if it's a 1-over, Double or Triple. Giraffe Clinic (7) *'Years:' 1971, 1972 & 1974 *'Qualified Team Member:' Giraffe Only *'Goal:' Perform surgery & heal the patient correctly before your opponent to win. Volcano Rave (8) *'Years:' 1972 *'Qualified Team Member:' Any Member *'Goal:' Out dance your opponent Diving (9) *'Years:' 1970, 1972 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member:' Hippo Only *'Goal:' Earn the most points Soccer (10) *'Years:' 1972, 1974 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member:' Zebra, Lion & Lemur *'Goal:' Beat your opponent in a 1-7 point game Musical Chairs (11) *'Years:' 1970, 1971, 1972, 1974 & 1975 *'Qualified Team Member:' Lion, Lion Cub & Monkey *'Goal:''' Defeat your opponents by being the last one standing in the Chair Ring Appearances *Madagascar 3 *Madagascar 4 See Also *Trivia-o-thon ---- Category:TRiddle50's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Event